Energy Blade
---- Plasma Blades (プラズマ剣, Purazuma-ken) are a series of plasma-swords and daggers that are designed and created by Shin Inari. Plasma Blade users are not called swordsmen/women but are rather called "Duelers", as plasma blades are not exactly swords and are used in a very different fashion than a sword. Overview The 'Plasma Blade (プラズマ剣, Purazuma-ken), sometimes refereed to as the Energy Sword (エナジーソード, Enajii Sōdo) and comically named "Plasma Bludgeoning Stick (プラズマ棍棒, Purazuma Konbō)" by Shin, himself; is a superheated tube of gas (plasma) contained by magnetic field and formed into the shape of a long bludgeoning stick instead of a curved or straight sword sword with any edge. Ironically, it has also been called "the laser katana"; despite it being longer than 80 cm (around 84 cm) and possessing no curvature at all. This is achieved by using a power source, inbuilt, inside the compact circuitry placed inside the hit of the blade; the power source acts like a battery and discharges great amounts of electric current through the gas allowing it to change it's state and turn into plasma; the gas is contained in a separate, dispensable container that can also be refilled manually. The power source used for these kind of blades are pretty self sustained and can last for roughly about a year and a half; if not more. Even when a small amount of charge is remaining and the amount of gas becomes low, the blade can still use plasma; albeit "cold" plasma and not thermal plasma. Cold plasma or non-thermal plasma, despite it's name, has the electron temperature of around 3500°C or 6332°F, making it capable of easily cutting throw human flesh, bones, skin, etc. and even metals and concrete with relative ease. This means that while running low on gas to ionizing and almost a little to no power, the plasma blade can cut through every metal, including Tungsten, which has a melting point of 3422°C; though it cannot melt carbon or Tantalum carbide. At it's peak, a plasma blade is known to generate heat around 21000 K or 20726.85°C and despite this amazing amount of heat, the heat is rather self contained; meaning that it would not affect the wielder in anyway just because they are close to it. The tubes which contains the superheated gases have a melting point of around 90,000°C, meaning no matter how hot the plasma gets (within the stipulated limits), it will not be able to melt through the tube. The plasma blade pretty much is only a metal hilt that contains a tube containing the gas of the wielder's wish and a power source. There is a small switch on the sides of the hilt, which when pressed causes the electric current to super heat the gas and then these ionized soup of hot gases are shaped and projected outwards by the acting magnetic fields. Needless to say, something like this which works on the flick of the switch can be considered "state of the art" technology. Due to their nature, they are known to interfere with electronics and cause disturbances. The different colors of gas used to form the plasma also can be used to create the rainbow of colors of plasma blades. For example, Tetrafluoromethane was used to build Shin's own plasma blade and thus has a medium sky blue color, while Nova's plasma blade uses the gas Hafnium tetrachloride and as such, has silver color. Since, it's blade is entirely made of plasma, all of the weight is in the hilt itself and this makes the blade much more lighter and flexible to use. These so called "energy swords" can continually functions for days; around two weeks before running out of gas, making them quite dependable. Though, the gas container replacing can be a bit difficult amidst combat but since, Shin is so used to using his plasma blades, it's no longer a big deal form, in fact, he carries two of these blades, in case he were to lose one. The other blade has a longer reach, about 5 centimeters and uses the gas Argon, to give the blade a prominent dark red color. These blades can melt or cut through most barriers and armors and even limbs. Due to the weightlessness of chakra and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, this sword required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, since Shin Inari is the only person who creates these blades and so far has trusted only Nova with one of these, it is very unlikely an untrained person will ever use these. Later on, he gives his family's guardian/watchman, Daemon a slightly shorter version of these plasma blades, that is orange in color; presumably due to the use of Calcium chloride. A plasma blade is likely to cauterize the wound that it's inflicting and due to this, no one can actually die from bleeding out, if they are struck by a plasma blade. It has been demonstrated by Shisōya Higure that a plasma-blade doesn't actually have to be an actual "blade" or shaped like one in anyway. As her's is shaped in the form of a whip that could generate enough power to strike through stone; melting it in the process with a single strike. These plasma whips functioned on the same principles and mechanics as plasma blades, emitting a condensed beam of plasma that was used as a weapon. The whip looks much like a single tailed bullwhip with a range of exactly 10 feet and gives both dark blue and purple color because of the use of Nitrogen; depending upon how much gas is her plasma-whip converting. It is currently unknown how she came into possession of such a weapon as it was not created by Shin Inari. Known Plasma Blades Shin's Plasma Blades Samarra's Plasma Blade Samarra's plasma blade has a prominent silver hilt with a black ergonomic grip, much like Shin's first plasma blade but is about 26 cms/10.2 inches long and has a prominent, blue switch to operate the plasma blade. Sulfur hexafluoride was used to give the plasma blade a white blue appearance; the blade itself is about 60 cm long or 23.6 inches long, giving her blade a total length of 33.8 inches or 2'9". Unlike, Shin's first blade, it has a more efficient fuel consumption system and a better plasma handling capability; that allows it's power to last for 27 months and be used continuously for 12 days before causing problems. Shin noticed that it's tube/gas container can be replaced about 0.02 times faster than his blade. The micro-circuitry withing the hilt was further moved inside a well insulated chamber, to further protect it. The blade is well suited for Samarra's "Deflecting Style"; a form of plasma blade fighting. Nova's Plasma Blade Daemon's Plasma Dagger Daemon's version of the plasma blade is called the Plasma Dagger, it has a prominent gold hilt with a white ergonomic grip and a prominent, red colored metallic toggle switch that could be used to activate the plasma dagger, which releases an orange plasma blade. The hilt was later on modified with a small system monitor on the back side. The hilt is about 5 cms (roughly) in length, while the blade itself; when activated, is exactly 15 cms, giving the plasma dagger a total length of 20 cms. Unlike any others, the dagger curves at the end of the blade, giving it a sharp end that could fatally end its target and was named Plasma of the Heavens (天のプラズマ, Ten no Purazuma). His plasma dagger is orange in color; presumably due to the use of Calcium Chloride. Shisōya's Plasma Whip Known Users *Shin Inari (Medium Skyblue/Crayola & Dark Red) *Nova (Silver) *Daemon (Orange) *Shisōya Higure (Variable; Grey, Dark Blue & Purple) *Samarra Inari (White Blue) Trivia * Is based on lightsabers from StarWars franchise. * In theory, a plasma blade should be able to cut through or even melt projectiles and other swords. * Barium oxalate can be used as the main gas to produce the neon-green color. * Sulfur hexafluoride can be used to give the plasma blade a whitish-blue color. * Calcium Chloride can be used to give the plasma blade an orange color.